Don't let me Down, Dear Heart!
by Cathy.Neko
Summary: Lucy moves in with the McGarden family and starts her new school life. Unexpected encounters, new friends, love rivals. How will Lucy cope up with the change? To know more, read the story. And don't forget to review!


~ _CHAPTER 1: ENCOUNTER~_

 _~Past~_

I hate rains. It always reminds me of that tragic day. I remember it crystal clear. I had made plans with dad and mum that evening but luck was not by our side. Unfortunately, that day, our car met with an accident. All I could remember was the front glasses shattering and blood, of my parents, slashing on my face. I could hear the noise of other vehicles honking and people around us speaking but my vision got blurry and I lost consciousness. I woke up to an unknown environment. The person, who looked like a nurse kept questioning me. It took me awhile to come to my sense and realized what happened...

And there I was standing alone with no one to give me comfort. It was dark and cold. As the rain water fell from my face to reach the land beneath, I stared at my parent's grave...

 _~Present~_

 _Dear mom_

 _Today I'm starting my new semester. Hope everything goes well. I'm leaving mom._

 _See ya,_

 _-Lucy_

"Lu-chan, breakfast is ready!" called out Levy from downstairs.

"Coming Levy-chan" I replied. Closing my letter and placing it in the box filled with other letters.

Myself Lucy Heartfilia, I'm living with my cousin Levy McGarden. After my parent's death, McGarden family took me in. At first I always locked myself in the room they provided me. I skipped most of my meal time.

It took me awhile to adjust to the new environment and to overcome the loss I faced.

I had to change school, from an all girls' school to a co-ed. I've never been to a co-ed school before. Honestly I don't know what it is like to go to a co-ed school. I'm so scared and excited at the same time. Hope things go well, is all I wish for.

For a second I would feel like what it would be like if momma was here. She would definitely cheer me to go find a love partner.

I shake my head, dismissing that thought. I smile to myself and say to no one particular _'Here I come, 'Fairy Academy'.'_

 _~standing in front of fairy gate~_

"Wow its huge" I exclaimed, staring that the huge institution in front of me.

"Well, from grade school to high school, all in one place-Fairy Academy" said Levy.

"Looks like some kind of high class hotel" I replied back, still memorized.

"Well starting today this 'high-class-hotel' will be your school" said Levy walking towards the gate and pulling me along with her.

We went to the notice board to check their classes. I crossed my fingers hoping to be in the same class as Levy.

" Lu-chan we are in the same class!" exclaimed Levy.

I breathe a sigh of relief, thanking my stars, "I'm so lucky"

On the way to my class, a guy ran past me. He turned back and smiled, either at me or Levy-chan or someone behind me.

But before I could comprehend what was happening, I was laying face flat on the ground with something or _someone_ hovering me. Apparently it seems like these two guys were chasing each other. And the one who fell on me was chasing the one who smiled at whoever.

"Natsu" said/yelled Levy, "Get off her already"

I looked at the guy hovering above me and the thing that caught my eyes is his really extra ordinary pink hair. Natural or dyed it was pink nevertheless. I saw his big orb eyes staring at mine.

 _Dear mother, my first encounter with the opposite gender was not at all pleasing._

I flinched a little at his intense stare.

"Newbie?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Levy's cousin" I replied back, wanting to get over with the conversation and to get away from him.

"Luggie?" said Natsu, mispronouncing my name, "That's a pretty cool name. I'm Natsu Dragneel, you can call me-"

"Jerk. You can call him jerk" said the other guy who, for some reason, was shirtless.

"What did you say droopy eyes?" yelled Natsu and the other guy just pretended to ignore his comment.

"Umm..." both the guys looked at me, "Can you please get off me?"

Maybe he forgot he's still hovering. When he got off me, Levy questioned my well being and those two guys started arguing over something, before they ran off.

 _Where's the sorry?_ I wondered looking at their retreating figure. For some reason I could feel everybody glare at me, as if I was the one wrong here. Especially girls.

"Who are those guys?" I asked Levy, as I adjusted my skirt.

"Natsu and Gray" Levy replied, "Well, despite what they do, these two are quite popular in our school"

 _Explains the glare_

"I hope I never run into them ever again"

"That's near impossible" muttered Levy, as she walked ahead of me leading the way.

-x-X-x-

"Hey Luggie!" greeted Natsu, who was sitting next to me and Levy in front of me.

We are in the same class. Why didn't I think of this possibility? I thought it'll be alright as long as I have Levy in the same class. And why is Gray without a pant? Is this a normal situation in a co-ed school?

 _Dear mom in heaven, what should I do?! It seems like my peaceful school life ends here! Upon that, all the girls in my class are aiming draggers towards me! And what's wrong with that shirtless and pant les-_

The homeroom teacher entered and my trail of thought stopped there. He took the attendance and told the new students to introduce themselves. He started off with the lesson on the first day itself.

"Hey Luggie, I forgot to get my textbook! Let's share your textbook" said Natsu moving his desk close to mine.

"Sure and its Lucy not Luggie" I said a bit annoyed. And anyway, Lucy and Luggie don't even rhyme. How could he mispronounce my name.

"Really? But I think Luggie is cute!" said Natsu.

 _*ba-dump*_

 _W-why did you skip a beat, dear heart? He just said Luggie, his weird nickname, is cute. Not you!_

 _But his eyes sparkled a little when he said cute. I felt like it was referring to me. No wonder he's popular._

I internally groaned. It felt like my brain and heart were arguing.

I came back to reality when Natsu poked my cheek, catching my attention, with his pencil. He pointed towards the book down. I looked down and saw something like a kinder garden kid's drawing. He then pointed towards the teacher and back at the drawing and it was then that I realized that he had drawn chibi sensei on the book.

I bit my lips trying to hold in my laughter, and he grinned back at my expression.

I realized how close we were sitting when his elbows brushed against mine. My eyes looked at his fingers. They were long and firm, nothing like mine, which looked kinda delicate.

His arms were really muscular. He could easily lift me up. I wonder if he's in any sports.

I noticed his lips had curled up into a smile. Thats when i got out of my dream world. Natsu was looking straight into me. When our eyes met, my heart skipped a beat again.

"I caught you red handed luggie! I was looking at you!" said Natsu with an innocent smile.

I looked away, placing my hands on my face to hide the obvious red cheeks. They felt so warm.

"Natsu" called out the teacher, "Read the next line"

"Shit" Natsu muttered as he looked at the book, "Which line?"

"Sensei, I think that jerk was drawing your portrait on the book" said Gray with a smug.

Natsu glared at Gray. I couldn't help but laugh along the class, as Sensei scolded both of them.

 _I'm sure this is going to be fun mom!_


End file.
